gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bounce FM
Bounce FM is a funk, disco, soul and R&B radio station in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'', hosted by The Funktipus (voiced by George Clinton, who also lent one of his songs to the radio station). Playlist * Dazz Band - Let It Whip (1982) * The Fatback Band - Yum Yum (Gimme Some) (1975)* * The Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me (1982)* * Kool & the Gang - Hollywood Swinging (1973) * Cameo - Candy (1986) * MFSB - Love Is The Message (1973) * Johnny Harris - Odyssey (1980) * Roy Ayers - Running Away (1977)* * Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster (1975) * The Isley Brothers - Between The Sheets (1983) * Zapp - I Can Make You Dance (1983) * Rick James - Cold Blooded (1983) * Ronnie Hudson and the Street People - West Coast Poplock (1982) * George Clinton - Loopzilla (1982) * Ohio Players - Funky Worm (1973) * Maze - Twilight (1985) * Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage (1980) Songs marked with * don't appear in the Re-Released versions of the game. Video Trivia *This is the favorite radio station of the Ballas, as well as of Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, as evidenced when the player enters their respective vehicles. *The station is nicknamed "The Party Ship", and Area 53 host Marvin Trill phones into the station, believing "The Party Ship" to be an actual spaceship and enquiring as to how he can board. *The song "Loopzilla" by George Clinton plays in the trailer for the mobile version of the game. *During the San Andreas Anniversary Weekend, it was possible to find a T-Shirt with the Bounce FM logo in the Special Crate drops in Grand Theft Auto Online. See also *Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays another song by Zapp & Roger. *Fever 105, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays Funk and R&B, as well as other songs by Kool & The Gang and Rick James. *Vice City For Lovers, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays R&B and Soul, as well as other songs by Roy Ayers and Rick James. *IF99 - International Funk, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays Funk. *The Vibe 98.8, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B and Soul music. It also plays another song by The Isley Brothers. *Fusion FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that is DJed by Roy Ayers and plays another song by him. *K109 The Studio, a radio station in Episodes From Liberty City that plays another song by The Fatback Band. *Space 103.2, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays funk music. It also plays another song by Zapp and Rick James. *Lowdown FM, another station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays soul music. de:Bounce FM es:Bounce FM fi:Bounce FM pl:Bounce FM pt:Bounce FM Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations Category:Disco Music